


Murders on The Lancaster

by hppjolunarlover



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anime References, Based on an Among Us Game, Book References, Character Deaths, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, In Real Life vs In Game, Known Imposter, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Roleplaying game, Sexual References, Skype, Tags will be updated randomly, The Skeld (Among Us), They/Them (IRL), change of POV, cursing, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hppjolunarlover/pseuds/hppjolunarlover
Summary: A group of friends decide to make a role playing game based off of Among Us. Read as the imposter goes around killing on The Lancaster (aka The Skeld).This is just the first chapter for now, I do not know when I am going to be able to post the real first chapter.
Relationships: Black & Red (Among Us), Green & Pink (Among Us), Lime & Purple (Among Us), White & Blue (Among Us), Yellow & Cyan (Among Us)
Kudos: 1





	Murders on The Lancaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the characters personalities are based off of real people (except a few).
> 
> PLEASE READ: \/  
> When I use In Real Life (IRL) vs In Game (IG) in this part of the story it means something that makes more sense when I put up the first chapter. Basically how I made this story was I wanted it to be a role playing game but also show the actual player. So IRL is the person playing the character and IG is the character.
> 
> Just felt like that needed to be explained.

Character 1:

Name (In Game (IG)): Khalid

Pronouns (IG): He/Him

Name/Color (In Real Life (IRL)): Blue

Pronouns (IRL): They/Them

Role on Ship: Captain

Character 2:

Name (IG): Mavis

Pronouns (IG): She/Her

Name/Color (IRL): White

Pronouns (IRL): They/Them

Role on Ship: Navigator

Character 3:

Name (IG): Bareea

Pronouns (IG): She/Her

Name/Color (IRL): Purple

Pronouns (IRL): They/Them

Role on Ship: Imposter/Security Guard

Character 4:

Name (IG): Misam

Pronouns (IG): He/Him

Name/Color (IRL): Lime

Pronouns (IRL): They/Them

Role on Ship: Mechanic

Character 5:

Name (IG): Leatrix

Pronouns (IG): She/Her

Name/Color (IRL): Green

Pronouns (IRL): They/Them

Role on Ship: Doctor

Character 6:

Name (IG): Emilien (Pronounced Emile)

Pronouns (IG): He/Him

Name/Color (IRL): Pink

Pronouns (IRL): They/Them

Role on Ship: Communicator

Character 7:

Name (IG): Shandra

Pronouns (IG): She/Her

Name/Color (IRL): Yellow

Pronouns (IRL): They/Them

Role on Ship: Weapons

Character 8:

Name (IG): Tovi

Pronouns (IG): He/Him

Name/Color (IRL): Cyan

Pronouns (IRL): They/Them

Role on Ship: O2 and Shields

Character 9:

Name (IG): Achlys

Pronouns (IG): She/Her

Name/Color (IRL): Red

Pronouns (IRL): They/Them

Role on Ship: Storage and Chef

Character 10:

Name (IG): Cassius

Pronouns (IG): He/Him

Name/Color (IRL): Black

Pronouns (IRL): They/Them

Role on Ship: Electrician


End file.
